gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal computer
A personal computer (PC) is a machine used to access the internet, and in some cases, play video games. On Game Grumps PC games are the focus of Steam Train. With the exception of three games played on the Steam Train spin-off Stout Train, Steam Train features exclusively PC games. While Steam Rolled originally featured console and PC games, it changed to feature only PC games following the introduction of Grumpcade. The PC game World of Warcraft is the focus of the five-part series Guild Grumps. A handful of PC games have been featured on other shows. Prior to Steam Train's introduction, Jon and Arin had played the PC demo of Shovel Knight on Game Grumps and Chivalry: Medieval Warfare for the PC on Game Grumps VS. Since Steam Train's conception, few PC games have been featured on Game Grumps. Danny and Arin played the PC Indivisible demo on Game Grumps. They also played the PC versions of Dark Souls III and Doom on Game Grumps, although console versions of these games do exist. Two PC games have been featured on Grumpcade, Spelunky and The Jackbox Party Pack 2. The Game Grumps played the Steam versions of these games despite console versions of them existing. Games played File:A Hat in Time.jpg|A Hat in Time File:StoryAboutMyUncle.jpg|A Story About My Uncle File:Airport Firefighters.jpg|Airport Firefighters - The Simulation File:Amazing Princess Sarah.jpg|Amazing Princess Sarah File:Amazing World.jpg|Amazing World File:Among the Sleep.jpg|Among the Sleep File:Attack on Titan.jpg|Attack on Titan File:Banished (Video Game) title image.jpg|Banished File:BarbieDreamhousePartyCover.jpg|Barbie Dreamhouse Party File:BattleBlockTheater.jpg|BattleBlock Theater File:Besiege.jpg|Besiege File:TheBindingofIsaacCover.jpg|The Binding of Isaac File:Black & White 2.jpg|Black & White 2 File:Blur.jpg|Blur File:Boson X.jpg|Boson X File:STBro.png|Broforce File:Bulb Boy.jpg|Bulb Boy File:Cabela.jpg|Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 File:CallofCthulhuDarkCornersoftheEarthCover.jpg|Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth File:Castle Crashers BA.jpg|Castle Crashers File:Castle In The Darkness.jpg|Castle In The Darkness File:CaveStoryCover.jpg|Cave Story File:Celeste.jpg|Celeste File:Civilization V Brave New World BA.jpg|Civilization V: Brave New World File:ChargeShot.jpg|ChargeShot File:Chicken in the Darkness PC Steam header.jpg|Chicken in the Darkness File:Chivalry BA.jpg|Chivalry File:Christmas Adventure Candy Store.jpg|Christmas Adventure: Candy Storm File:Christmas Stories A Christmas Carol Collector's Edition.jpg|Christmas Stories: A Christmas Carol Collector's Edition File:Christmas Stories Nutcracker Collector's Edition.jpg|Christmas Stories: Nutcracker Collector's Edition File:Clustertruck.jpg|Clustertruck File:Cook Serve Delicious.png|Cook, Serve, Delicious! File:CSGO.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive File:Crawl.png|Crawl File:Crush Crush.jpg|Crush Crush File:Cuphead (PC).jpg|Cuphead File:The Dark Pictures Anthology Man of Medan PC pegi.jpg|The Dark Pictures Anthology: Man of Medan File:DarkSouls.jpg|Dark Souls II File:Dead or Alive XTreme;Venus Vacation cover.jpg|Dead or Alive XTreme: Venus Vacation File:The Deer God.jpg|The Deer God File:Default Dan.jpg|Default Dan File:Dino Dearest.png|Dino Dearest File:Dino Run DX.jpg|Dino Run DX File:Divekick.jpg|Divekick File:DoctorWhoTheEternityClockCover.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eternity Clock File:Doki Doki Literature.jpg|Doki Doki Literature Club! File:Don Bradman Cricket 14.jpg|Don Bradman Cricket 14 File:Doom 2016 PC.jpg|Doom File:Double Dragon Neon.jpg|Double Dragon Neon File:Langeskovheader.jpg|Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist File:DREADOUT.jpg|DreadOut File:DrunkenRobotPornography.jpg|Drunken Robot Pornography File:Duck Dynasty PC.jpg|Duck Dynasty File:Duck Game.jpg|Duck Game File:Duke Nuclear Winter.jpg|Duke: Nuclear Winter File:DukeNukemForever.jpg|Duke Nukem Forever File:Duke Nukem II.jpg|Duke Nukem II File:The Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.png|The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim File:A2955579527 2.jpg|Electronic Super Joy File:Eryi's Action.jpg|Eryi's Action File:EscapeGoatTwo.png|Escape Goat 2 File:Extreme Exorcism.jpg|Extreme Exorcism File:FableTheLostChaptersCover.jpg|Fable: The Lost Chapters File:Fighties.jpg|Fighties File:Finding Teddy II.jpg|Finding Teddy II File:Fingered.jpg|Fingered File:Five Nights at Freddy's.jpg|Five Nights at Freddy's File:Five Nights at Freddy's 2.png|Five Nights at Freddy's 2 File:Five Nights at Freddy's 3.png|Five Nights at Freddy's 3 File:Flat Out 3.jpg|Flatout 3: Chaos & Destruction File:BoxShot.jpg|Fly in the House File:Flywrench.jpg|Flywrench File:Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds.jpg|Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds File:FTL Logo.jpg|FTL: Faster Than Light File:Gang Beasts.jpg|Gang Beasts File:Go Go Nippon.jpg|Go! Go! Nippon! ~My First Trip to Japan~ File:Grand Theft Auto V.png|Grand Theft Auto V File:Granny.jpg|Granny File:TheGraveyard.jpg|The Graveyard File:Green Hill Paradise Act 2.png|Green Hill Paradise - Act 2 File:The Grinch.jpg|The Grinch File:Grow Home.jpg|Grow Home File:Icarus.jpg|Guns of Icarus Online File:HaunttheHouseTerrortownCover.jpg|Haunt the House: Terrortown File:Heavy Bullets.jpg|Heavy Bullets File:Hitchhikers_Guide_box_art.jpg|The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy File:Hotline Miami BA.png|Hotline Miami File:Hustle Cat.jpg|Hustle Cat File:HyperPrincessPitchCover.jpg|Hyper Princess Pitch File:I am Bread.jpg|I am Bread File:I Love You, Colonel Sanders! A Finger Lickin’ Good Dating Simulator.jpg|I Love You, Colonel Sanders! A Finger Lickin’ Good Dating Simulator File:Indivisible.png|Indivisible File:InsanelyTwistedShadowPlanetCover.jpg|Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet File:INSIDE.png|Inside File:Jamestown Legend of the Lost Colony BA.jpg|Jamestown: Legend of the Lost Colony File:Jazz Jackrabbit Holiday Hare 1995.png|Jazz Jackrabbit: Holiday Hare 1995 File:Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes.jpg|Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes File:King's Quest 2015.png|King's Quest File:KingsQuestVCover.jpg|King's Quest V File:KingsQuestVI.jpg|King's Quest VI File:Krampus.jpg|Krampus File:The Last Tinker.jpg|The Last Tinker: City of Colors File:Lego Island.jpg|Lego Island File:LeisureSuitLarryCover.jpg|Leisure Suit Larry File:Leisure Suit Larry 6 Shape Up or Slip Out!.jpg|Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! File:Leisure Suit Larry Wet Dreams Don't Dry.jpg|Leisure Suit Larry: Wet Dreams Don’t Dry File:Lemmings.jpg|Lemmings File:Lethal League.jpg|Lethal League File:LifeGoesOn.jpg|Life Goes On File:Little Inferno.jpg|Little Inferno File:Loadout.jpg|Loadout File:Lost Base Escape coverart.jpg|Lost Base Escape File:Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime.jpg|Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime File:Magic The Gathering Arena.png|Magic: The Gathering Arena File:Mega Coin Squad.jpg|Mega Coin Squad File:Metal Slug 3.jpg|Metal Slug 3 File:Monster Loves You!.jpg|Monster Loves You! File:Monster Prom.jpg|Monster Prom File:Mother Simulator.jpg|Mother Simulator File:MountYourFriends.png|Mount Your Friends File:Mushroom 11.jpg|Mushroom 11 File:My Boyfriend 2.jpg|My Boyfriend 2 File:ExBoyfriend.png|My Ex-Boyfriend the Space Tyrant File:STNarutoFB.jpg|Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst File:NextCarGame.jpg|Next Car Game File:No Time to Explain Logo.jpg|No Time to Explain File:NoituLove2DevolutionCover.jpg|Noitu Love 2: Devolution File:Nuclear Throne.jpg|Nuclear Throne File:OffspringFlingCover.jpg|Offspring Fling! File:OlliOlli.jpg|OlliOlli File:Oniken.png|Oniken File:Only If.jpg|Only If File:The Oregon Trail.jpg|The Oregon Trail File:OrganTrail.jpg|Organ Trail File:Ostrich Island.jpg|Ostrich Island File:Outlast.jpg|Outlast File:Overwatch.jpg|Overwatch File:Panoptic.jpg|Panoptic File:Papers Please.jpg|Papers, Please File:PeggleNights.jpg|Peggle Nights File:PetzCatz.jpg|Petz Catz 2 File:PlagueIncEvolved.jpg|Plague Inc: Evolved File:Plants vs. Zombies.png|Plants vs. Zombies File:Pokemon Academy Life.png|Pokémon Academy Life File:Pony World 3.jpg|Pony World 3 File:Potatoman Seeks the Troof.jpg|Potatoman Seeks the Troof File:PresentableLiberty.jpg|Presentable Liberty File:Quake 3 Arena.jpg|Quake III Arena File:Reign of Kings.jpg|Reign of Kings File:Obra Dinn.jpg|Return of the Obra Dinn File:RideToHellRetributionPCCover.jpg|Ride to Hell: Retribution File:Rivals of Aether.png|Rivals of Aether File:Rocket League.jpg|Rocket League File:RogueLegacyCover.png|Rogue Legacy File:Root Beer Tapper.png|Root Beer Tapper File:Rust.jpg|Rust File:Sakura Santa.jpg|Sakura Santa File:SakuraSpirit.jpg|Sakura Spirit File:Salt and Sanctuary.jpg|Salt and Sanctuary File:SamuraiGun.jpg|Samurai Gunn File:Santa Claus in Trouble.jpg|Santa Claus in Trouble File:Screencheat.png|Screencheat File:The_Sims_4.png|The Sims 4 File:Shooty Fruity cover.jpg|Shooty Fruity File:Shovel Knight Logo.jpg|Shovel Knight File:SWYDS2015-header.jpg|Shower With Your Dad Simulator 2015 File:Shrek Forever After BA.jpg|Shrek Forever After File:SkyRoads Xmas Special.gif|SkyRoads Xmas Special File:Sky Arena.jpg|Sky Arena File:Snowcat Simulator.jpg|Snowcat Simulator File:SOMA.jpg|SOMA File:Sonic Dreams Collections.jpg|Sonic Dreams Collection File:StickOfTruth.jpg|South Park: The Stick of Truth File:Space Quest IV BA.jpg|Space Quest IV File:SpeedRunners.jpg|SpeedRunners File:Spelunky.jpgSpelunky File:Spewer.jpg|Spewer File:Spooky Cats.jpg|Spooky Cats File:Sporebox.jpg|Spore File:Stick_Fight;_The_Game.jpg|Stick Fight: The Game File:Subnautica.jpg|Subnautica File:WagonAdventure.png|Super Amazing Wagon Adventure Turbo File:Super_Bunny_Man.jpg|Super Bunny Man File:The Evil Within 2 PC boxart.jpg|The Evil Within 2 File:Stanlyremix.jpg|The Stanley Parable File:Surgeon Simulator 2013 Logo.jpg|Surgeon Simulator 2013 File:TheStompingLand.jpg|The Stomping Land File:Tasty Blue.png|Tasty Blue File:TheyBleedPixelsCover.jpg|They Bleed Pixels File:TheyBreathe.jpg|They Breathe File:TABS.jpg|Totally Accurate Battle Simulator File:Transformers Fall of Cybertron.jpg|Transformers: Fall of Cybertron File:Trials Fusion.jpg|Trials Fusion File:Trine2PCCover.jpg|Trine 2 File:Tungulus.jpg|Tungulus File:Turbo Dismount.jpg|Turbo Dismount File:Undertale.png|Undertale File:Unturned.jpg|Unturned File:VVVVVVCover.jpg|VVVVVV File:Warcraft III Reign of Chaos.jpg|Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos File:Who's Your Daddy.jpg|Who's Your Daddy File:Wild Animal Racing.jpg|Wild Animal Racing File:Wings of Vi.jpg|Wings of Vi File:World of Diving.jpg|World of Diving File:World of Warcraft.jpg|World of Warcraft File:World of Warplanes.jpg|World of Warplanes File:Worms armageddon.jpg|Worms Armageddon File:Worms W.M.D.jpg|Worms W.M.D File:Xmas Carnage.jpg|Xmas Carnage File:The Youthdrainers.jpg|The Youthdrainers File:Youtubers Life.jpg|Youtubers Lifem Category:Consoles